the_blue_starfandomcom-20200214-history
The Joker
Axel Alexander Chaplin,or simply known as The Joker,is a supporting character in the Agila Chronicles.He is also given the names of Jester and the Clown Guy,but only rarely.He makes a cameo on two stories.The first one is Basilisk: Mnemophobia and the second one being Spirit Chronicles: Season of the Witch.He is an enigmatic entity that lives in the land of Somnumia,where the story first mentioned takes place.He is Dovelyn Snakefrost's companion during her time there.Displayed as a quirky yet jolly fellow,he is considered a faithful and loyal person who would risk anything---even his life----to keep his loved ones safe. Background Not much is known about him,but Joker confessed to Dovelyn that he has been living in Somnumia for a long time and that it felt like he "just popped out of nowhere to exist".However,during the events of Season of the Witch,he reveals to the Fifth that he was once human,and that he became like this in order to save his little brother,who might have died if he didn't sign a contract to the Memory Keeper.However,this came at a price.The Joker's family has their memories wiped clean of him,so that they won't remember having a child next to his little brother.Because of the contract,Axel has no choice but to stay in Memoria to serve the Memory Keeper and his/her denizens. Personality and Interests The Joker is first portrayed as sly and sneaky,spouting out coy remarks and playfully teasing Dovelyn upon their first meeting.He is shown to be fruity,which often leads people to suspect him associating with trouble.However,under this facade,is a man with a faithful and loyal heart.He also has a gentle and caring side,revealed when he addresses his conversations to Dovelyn.He seems to fancy cards and often uses this as a form of weapon against enemies,as well as playing pranks with people.His favorite set of cards are Fall or Fortune Cards---which is useful for fortune tellers in Somnumia.He is quite playful and tends to joke around.Dovelyn first describes him as a quirky type of guy---someone she wouldn't like at all. He is also compassionate and understanding.He acts like a brotherly figure to Dovelyn and often tries to protect her from any danger that comes to hurt her.He also tends to her whenever she feels alone--often telling her that he'll always be there for her,no matter what. These questioned actions are answered during the events of Season of the Witch,where he confesses to the Fifth that he loved Dovelyn since their meeting those many years ago.He also expresses regret of not being there for her when she needed comfort.He also seems aware of her mental instability,because he immediately rushes to aid the Blue Star Gang save Dovelyn as well as the whole world from her wrath. All in all,he is good-natured and kind at heart.He is also quite gracious and is often called a true gentleman by majority of the denizens in Somnumia and Memoria.It's heavily implied that the Memory Keeper has high respect for him. Appearance His clothes during his first cameo weren't specified and fleshed out in an exact manner,but it was described that he wore a medieval-like jester clothes that contrast his choppy blonde hair and blue eyes.He wears a white mask that covers one eye,which is a reminiscence of the Phantom of the Opera.He also has magenta star tattoo on his cheek.He also has a slim and adolescent body. In Season of the Witch,his appearance drastically changes.He stops wearing his jester clothes and replaces it with a maroon suit(which has a tailcoat)and a matching bowler.His body is more masculine and lean,and his hair has changed from blonde to ginger.His star tattoo vanished and his eyes gained a heterochomic form.One is blue while the other is purple.His hair seems to reach his shoulders and is shaggy,and a little spiky as well.His features also became sharper and more accurate. Powers and Abilities Not much is revealed with the Joker's skills,but it is safe to say that he is quite powerful when he wants to.He uses cards as his main type of weapon--throwing them at enemies and watching in amusement on what would happen afterwards.His cards contain many contents,which can be either harmful or not,or even both. * Power Cards- He uses them mostly for attacks.Each card has a symbolic animal from the Chinese Zodiac that represents the amount of strength that the Joker will inflict on the enemy. * Fall or Fortune Cards- These cards are used for games and pranks for friends.It mostly contains Zodiac constellations and their worth. * Premonition Cards- These cards are rarely used.He only mentions them.They're supposedly used for predicting the future.Similar to fortune telling. * Memory Cards- These contain the memories of certain people.He constantly makes them so he has to put them in a special bag in order to managed their order.Each card is about an individual and their memories.It's useful if one gets an amnesia. Trivia * It is heavily implied that the Joker's younger sibling is Charlie Chaplin,the famous English comedian and actor. * Not much is known about what kind of entity Axel is,but it is safe to say that he might be faerie,due to his playful yet helpful nature. * Another proof that Charlie Chaplin might be his brother is that they share several similarities in personalities.They also seem to have the same talent in acting.Charlie in shows at the human world and the Joker in the Grand Theater at Somnumia,Memoria. * His first name can be referenced to Axel from Kingdom Hearts,who is the Nobody of Lea,within the Organization XIII.They share a few traits,like being always secretive when they want to and being good liars.They also prove to be difficult to read like an open book. Category:Minor characters